purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/November 1999
November, 1999 Page 1 'Whistling Pines Soup Scandal!' Mystery Substance Draws Student Attention "It was the smell that started everything," admitted Wolf Dubois. "Not that you don't get a lot of those coming out of Pill's kitchen! But this one -- well, it was special. And I don't mean that in a good way." Students were seen leaving the cafeteria in droves during lunch hour, holding their noses and fleeing for fast food stands in the neighborhood. "Like, ICK, I was NOT going to eat anything THAT gross!" complained Whitney Weiss. "Yeah, our gym lockers smell better than that!" gagged Chaz Franklin, standing next to a slightly green-around-the-gills Cleve Goodstaff. "Maybe the Board of Health should be called..." suggested Nakili Abuto. "Oh, I think this is way past the BOH," added Dana St. Clair. "I think we're talking Sanitation Department, ya know? Out with the garbage!" After most students had cleared the area, Dubois slipped behind the scenes and into the kitchen itself. "There was this big pot of green goo bubbling away on the stove. I could see things in it...things that definitely shouldn't be in someone's soup!" Part of the mystery was solved when Bill Pill, C.I.C. (Chef-In-Charge), returned from his own extremely tasty lunch at Cafe le Frou-Frou. "Hey, sometimes I need a lunch break myself, see?" growled Pill. "Them picky fritter-brains shouldn't be poking around my territory, anyway! And that Dubois kid has got it in for me. Ask anybody..." Okay, but what about the soup? "That ain't no soup! That's my own Love Truck's special glue recipe, the one she uses to help all those cute little preschoolers paste together their little Thanksgiving cards for Mommy and Daddy." And its contents? "That would be telling, wouldn't it? Big glue companies would be glad to get their mitts on my secret formula. All I can say is that it is very ecologically efficient, using stuff no one wants anymore. Like old socks. And certain kinds of paper. And bits of cow and chicken that these little hamsters would turn their noses up at! And that big sack of moldy Parmesan cheese I found out the back of the dairy case. But that's all I'm sayin'..." When this reporter asked Principal Herrera her opinion of the sitch, she was reluctant to comment. "Bill is right, kids should stay out of the kitchen -- if only for safety's sake! All I can add, however, is thank goodness no one ate any of it!" But WPJH, a glue factory? Sez Mrs. H.: "The kitchen is no place to brew glue. Mr. Pill has been told to move his stewing pot to the outside grill in future...downwind of the school!" Well, there goes the neighborhood's appetite. Me, I can hardly wait to see what we're getting as our pre-Thanksgiving meal on the 24th! Soup sleuth Dubois had this to say: "I'm definitely bagging it that week." 2 through 5 lost Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... Just so you know: Here at Purple-moon.com, we think it takes more than 3 people to make a club. If you want to get together with just a few people, that' s great. But we are restricting Knothole ads about clubs to groups who are sharing something together on a larger scale. And remember: it's a lot of work, so be prepared to take it on! Also, a reminder: if you are swapping treasures, be sure and SWAP, not just keep the treasure you're sent! You could get locked out of the site and lose ALL your treasures! Girls, be careful and check out people asking you for your best and rarest treasures. Thx! --The Editor I wanna say that Purple moon rocks! I wanna start a rare treasures club! Send me a postcard with your ideas or if you wanna join. I will only take 10 people so hurry and send a postcard!! --sugarchics I'm looking for girls to join the "Secret Society." The name we can't give out! It is secretive, but you must take the club seriously. We meet on AOL. Postcard me if you want to know more! -- Pisces21Girl Does anybody out there just LOVE the H. Potter books? Then join my club! Newsletters with H.P. sites, quizzes, contests and more! If you'd like, you can also help me with my club. Either way, write me. -- NotAn Angel Wanna be in my dance club? It's called Dance America. U will get a bi-weekly newsletter with fun dance polls and news from other dancers. Performance schedules for famous dance groups like the NYC ballet and River Dance. You have to be between the ages of 11-14 to join. Send me a postcard with ur stats, first/screen name, and a paragraph of no more than 12 sentences about your fav dance group, performances u've been to, and anything else u want me to know about. If you think u want to join but aren't sure I can send u the trial issue!For more info, write. -- cornchipluvr If you like tree frogs, this is the club for you. We have great contests and info on tree frogs. If you want to join, send a postcard to salsagirl100 or treefrog1231. We can't wait to hear from you! ---- I'm starting a club called "My Retro Page." If you want to join just contact me! What you do is you send in stories and I publish them. When you contact me I'll give you the URL for the page.Thanx! --dudette2006 I would like to announce the winner of my joke contest, Allicat2. She entered 2 jokes and they both won. She also won a rare treasure. I am having a different contest now. Just send me your best joke, or riddle. The winner will get their name in the Whistler and a rare treasure. --Nsynclove244 Do you all know what an affirmation is? It is a saying that you repeat to yourself to make you feel good, like: 'I am beautiful,' or something like that. Our class came up with: 'I am beautiful, I am an individual, I am child of the Earth' and you repeat that to yourself 3 times. Try it some time; it makes you feel good! --Earthwitch If you want to join an enriching, fun, cool, popular, fascinating club, send a postcard to me! We have a President, Treasurer, Secretary, and Vice President. Hurry! Spaces are limited. I'll pick the 20 best people who write a paragraph about why they want to join. Thanks! --Rocketgurl72 Poetry Contest! The deadline to send them in is Nov. 25th. Enter as many as you want, just not the same one over and over. Can be as long as you want. I will choose a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winner. 1st wins 3 rare treasures, 2nd gets 2 rares and 3rd gets 1 rare. Make sure you write it's for a poetry contest on your postcard. Thanx! --peeps26 I'm cleopatra 212, I live in England, and I'm starting a club for Aries girls only. No newsletter but we can trade treasures and chat. I love helping people with problems and chatting about boys and stuff. Only 9 places left, so write me. ---- I think that middle school/junior high is so overrated. There's all this pressure b/t school and parents and homework! Is it that way for you or is it just me? Write and let me know! --RoxyRAF Do you like video games, dogs and meeting new friends? Than join my club! It's called N.D.F. Only 15 membership openings, so write soon. --Eribear1 Whoever can come up with the best poetry will get a cool treasure (at least in my opinion). Please try! I have received so many fake contests and decided to make my own with a real prize. Send your entries to Jax457. There will be two winners, for the most creative and funniest poems. --Jax457 External Links *The Whistler, November, 1999 Category:Whistler Issues